The long-term goal of the Oxidative Damage Core is to promote research at Vanderbilt on oxidative damage and the relevance to biological injury. This goal is being pursued by Core investigators directly in their work and through the many collaborations they have established. The Core sponsors a monthly seminar on oxidative damage that serves to promote communication among investigators and provides a helpful forum for students. The seminar series will continue through the next granting period. Members of this Core include Professors R. F. Burk (leader), L. J. Marnett, N. A. Porter, and C. J. Rizzo. These investigators have extensive collaborations both within and outside the institution that enhance oxidative damage research in the Center. Collaborating faculty include Professors L. J. Roberts and J. D. Morrow of Clinical Pharmacology, J. M. May of Endocrinology, J. W. Christman and B. W. Christman of Pulmonary Diseases, M. L. Summar of Genetics, and C. D. Ferris and Dr. K. E. Hill of Gastroenterology.